After folding a conventional umbrella in a rainy day, the water drained from the umbrella cloth may wet the ground to influence the housekeeping in a room or office. Conventional rain-water collector for umbrella is quite complex in structure and its cost also seems expensive for the user. The present inventor has found the defect of conventional umbrella and its rain-water collector, and invented the present rain-water disposer for umbrella.